


Totally Familiar Yet Entirely New

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big dick Blanca is canon you can't change my mind, Explicit Consent, I mean it's Yut Lung so, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, reposting because I fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yut Lung decides that he wants to have sex with Blanca. He learns that despite having done it countless times before, it can feel rather different when it's a thing you do on your own terms. Blanca is reluctant at first, but gives in to Yut Lung's desires.Also, Blanca has a massive cock. Which Yut Lung is all about.





	Totally Familiar Yet Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this because I'm an idiot and accidentally deleted it. I'M SO SORRY... Thank you to people who left kudos/comments, they really do mean a lot to me ;_;.
> 
> Anyway Yut Lung/Blanca is a good ship when it's consensual and you guys are just mean. Let Yut Lung have a good time for once in his life, dammit!
> 
> And yes I am completely serious about big dick Blanca. Fight me. (Please don't actually fight me.)

Yut Lung put down his hairbrush and stared long and hard into the mirror that sat atop his dresser. He'd put aside the time to do his hair, which always took him far too long. Tonight he had it in a simple ponytail that hung down his chest, complimented by an intricate braid that ran from one side of the top of his head to the other. He'd donned a traditional Chinese robe that was dark blue in colour and sprinkled with flower prints in many different shades, which was something he'd only worn once or twice previously.

 

It had been a while since he'd made himself... presentable like this. Yut Lung found it all a bit bothersome, as he knew that shortly his hair would come loose and his robe would be in a pile on the floor. Hopefully.

 

Yut Lung was feeling a bit more nervous than usual this time. It was partially due to not having done this for over a month, but mostly it was because he knew he'd have to actually try and seduce someone for once. Usually, things had already been pre-arranged, so he didn't have to worry about anything other than looking pretty and not showing that he was in pain.

 

This was the first time he'd ever initiated something like this by himself. He had no idea if it'd work, but he'd made up his mind that he was going to try. He'd finally found someone who he actually wanted to have a sexual experience with. Of course, he just had to want to do it with someone who was difficult to read.

He gave himself another check in the mirror to make sure he looked the part, and when he decided he did, he got up and made his way over to his target's room.

 

* * *

 

Yut Lung knocked twice on the door, which was mostly shut except for a small crack, through which he could see that the occupant's lights were still on.

"Is that you, Sir?" Blanca called out from inside the room. Yut Lung felt his chest tighten slightly. What was he doing, getting worked up over this?

"Y...Yeah," Yut Lung responded. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Yut Lung took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked down at the floor, avoiding Blanca's gaze. He didn't know what sort of expression Blanca was making, and he didn't want to find out.

"Sir?" Blanca asked, causing Yut Lung to flinch. "Why are you dressed like that? What's the occasion?"

"I..." Yut Lung began, but realised he had no idea what to say. He hadn't expected Blanca to not know the implications of this situation. That made it even more difficult.

"Sir?" Blanca repeated. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Yut Lung said. He slowly looked up at Blanca (who was sitting up in bed with a book on his lap), who just seemed mildly confused. It was a neutral expression that, somehow, made Yut Lung feel disappointed.

"I'll ask you again, then," Blanca continued. "What's going on here?"

Yut Lung swallowed. He knew he had to explain. It really wasn't a big deal, he'd done this hundreds of times before. Kind of.

Blanca gestured Yut Lung over to his bed. "Sit down, Sir," he said. "Please do explain, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're trying to do."

Yut Lung slowly walked over and sat on down by the foot of Blanca's bed. He collected his thoughts for a moment before beginning: "I want to sleep with you."

 

_Shit, that came out blunter than I expected. I should've worded that a bit more romantically, at least, or tried to make him think he wants me. Or-_

Yut Lung was cut off by Blanca. "I see..." Blanca paused. "I did wonder if it was something like that. And while I do appreciate the effort that's gone into this, Sir, I'm afraid I have to decline your offer."

 _Wh...What?_ Yut Lung laughed bitterly, causing Blanca to express concern. "What's wrong, Sir?" he asked.

"Well, that's the first time someone's ever rejected me," Yut Lung said, fighting back tears. "Usually they'd have their pants off and I'd be balls-deep in their mouths already."

Blanca narrowed his eyes. "Who set you up for this? Was it Papa?"

Yut Lung tried not to be offended. Blanca had no idea. It wasn't his fault. "I... I guess you could say I set _myself_ up."

"So, you genuinely want to sleep with me, then?" Blanca's voice sounded even more concerned than it had before.

"Yeah, I do," Yut Lung answered. He could feel his face getting redder by the second. "I've wanted to for a while. I know you prefer hot, sexy women, and I know I'm not one of them, but I felt like I had to try. I've never actually wanted to do this before, so if I'm honest I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. It's only natural that you wouldn't be interested in someone as pathetic as me. And I--" Blanca cut him off by leaning forward and gently placing a hand on Yut Lung's shoulder.

"You're not pathetic, Sir," Blanca said calmly. "I rejected you simply because I have no interest in doing such things with children, but if it's your own desires, well, I might just go back on my word."

Yut Lung had to do everything he could to not visibly show his excitement, so he decided to scoff at the 'children' remark instead. "You know," he said bitterly, "I've probably sucked more dicks at this age than most of the women you've flirted with, so for all you know I'm better at it than they are."

Blanca laughed. "But this is the first time you've _wanted_ to do this, no?" He took his hand off Yut Lung's shoulder and placed it on his thigh. Yut Lung flinched in response. "So? Any specific instructions?"

Yut Lung paused for a while, thinking. He'd never been allowed the privilege of being asked what _he_ wanted before. Was this what it was normally like?

 

Eventually, he settled on an answer: "F...Fuck me up. Completely." It wasn't much, but it was all he knew. He'd been made to do a lot of weird shit over the years, the least awful of everything being purely rough sex. So long as there were no toys, bodily fluids, ropes or cigarettes involved he should be okay.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't hold back. At all. _Break me_ , Blanca."

"...As you wish, Sir."

Blanca began undoing the buttons on the front Yut Lung's robe, but Yut Lung hurredly interrupted him, having remembered something rather important: "Wait."

Blanca stopped moving. "Yes?"

"Um," Yut Lung said sheepishly, "do... do you have any condoms?"

"Why on Earth would we need them, Sir?" Blanca asked, looking rather confused again. "Unless I'm unaware of something, there's no chance of you getting pregnant, so--"

"N-Not for _that_!" Yut Lung spluttered, embarrassed that he'd forgotten their regular purpose. "I just... don't want you to get any weird diseases or anything. I have no idea if I have any, but you never know! But you shouldn--" Blanca cut Yut Lung off by putting a finger on Yut Lung's lips. Yut Lung wasn't sure what to make of the gesture, but it oddly calmed him down.

"Thank you for your concern, Sir," Blanca said, "but I'm not worried about things like that. Besides, it would be a waste if you'd gone to all this effort only for me to turn you down, wouldn't it?"

"In that case, uh, you can keep going, then," Yut Lung said, surprised that Blanca had accepted his request. He was happy, but at the same time, slightly nervous again. Blanca nodded and returned to undressing Yut Lung.

Once Yut Lung's clothes were in a pile on Blanca's floor, along with Blanca's shirt, Yut Lung began unbuckling Blanca's belt. This was familiar territory now; he knew what he was doing. Blanca sat in silence as his belt came off, followed by his pants and then his underwear.

Yut Lung couldn't help but stare at the beast that lay before him. _What the fuck?_ _He's not even hard yet!_ Blanca was always full of surprises. Yut Lung had caught glimpses of Blanca's cock before, but it had been in the bath so he'd never gotten a proper look at it until now. It was big. Perhaps the biggest Yut Lung had ever seen, and he'd seen a _lot_ of cocks.

 

 _Fuck. Yes._ This was going to be fun.

 

"Please don't stare so much, Sir," Blanca said nervously. Yut Lung looked up at him to find he was slightly blushing. Even Blanca got embarrassed, apparently.

"S-Sorry," Yut Lung muttered. He turned his attention back to the cock. "I'll get started."

"Hold on, Sir," Blanca said suddenly. "We're missing something."

"What?" Yut Lung asked, now annoyed he was being interrupted again. _Just fuck me already!_

"We seem to be missing the lubricant." _Oh. Right. That stuff._ Yut Lung's brothers had never permitted him to use it, and when he was conducting 'business' it was a case-by-case basis, and in most cases, lube wasn't something that was included.

"I think I have some in my side drawer," Yut Lung said, remembering that he had purchased some at one stage just in case. Quite for what, he didn't know.

"I'll go and get it." Blanca stood up.

"W-Wait!" Yut Lung exclaimed, causing Blanca to stop.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You can't go looking like _that_!" _I mean, I don't want the servants seeing your dick! That's_ mine _. It'd give them a heart attack anyway!_

"I'm less naked than you are, Sir," Blanca said with a slight laugh. "And I think everyone else is asleep. I'll be back shortly." He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Yut Lung flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't care about silly things like _lube_. Although this time alone _did_ allow him to think about what he wanted Blanca (or, more specifically, Blanca's massive cock) to do to him. There were so many possibilities. Almost too many...

 

Blanca returned some minutes later, holding the small tube of lubricant. "Sorry for making you wait," he apologised, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

Yut Lung picked himself up and took the lube from Blanca, opened it, and began coating his hands. He then delicately touched Blanca's cock (which caused Blanca to tense up) before beginning to stroke it up and down with both his hands. It didn't take long for Blanca to become semi-erect -- and even larger. Yut Lung tried his best not to keep staring and instead focused on the task at hand. He increased the speed at which he palmed at Blanca's cock, playing with Blanca's balls in his other hand, occasionally taking the time to thumb the head. He decided to change his tactics. Handjobs were boring, anyway.

He gripped Blanca's now almost fully-erect cock tightly in one hand and put his mouth around it, using his other hand to brush his hair out of his face. Yut Lung kept slowly pushing Blanca's cock further to the back of his mouth.

 

It didn't entirely fit. Deepthroating wasn't one of Yut Lung's specialities, as he hadn't had many opportunities to practice it. Big cocks like Blanca's were rare, at least from his experiences. Then again, maybe men with big cocks didn't feel a need to be fucking an underage boy who was being whored out by his brothers as a peace offering. Yut Lung didn't dwell on that, and started moving his mouth back and forth along Blanca's cock, which was now completely erect.

He could soon feel the precum leaking out from the tip, which made Yut Lung wish that Blanca was touching _him_ already. But Yut Lung knew Blanca would be touching him shortly and he had to behave himself and wait. He sped up sliding Blanca's cock in and out of his mouth, curling his tongue around the head, and as he did so, Blanca let out a moan, which caught Yut Lung by surprise. Yut Lung took that as a sign that Blanca was at least enjoying himself somewhat. He cupped Blanca's balls in his free hand and started teasing them, touching them gently along the seam.

After a few moments, and some more moans, Blanca suddenly said, rather urgently: "Sir, slow down a--"

Before Blanca could finish his sentence, his cock finished... and he came, just as Yut Lung pulled it out of his mouth (and let go of Blanca's balls in the process). It had been a while since he'd tasted cum, and it was as gross as it always was. This time, there seemed to be more than usual, even with the amount that ended up on Yut Lung's face. He coughed a couple of times and put up a hand when Blanca tried to express concern. Blanca ignored that.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"'m f-fine..." Yut Lung muttered as he forced himself to swallow the cum that had stayed in his mouth. _Ugh_. He looked up to see Blanca handing him a tissue.

"You don't have to force yourself," he said, giving Yut Lung a look of pity, which Yut Lung hated. Pity wasn't what Yut Lung wanted, or what he needed.

"I-I've done this hundreds of times before," Yut Lung retorted, although that didn't make it any easier. Blanca simply smiled at him and gently wiped the cum off his face. Yut Lung didn't resist.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments while Yut Lung collected his thoughts. _Now_ was when the fun began. Blanca's oversized cock was going where it belonged: right up Yut Lung's ass. Thinking about it turned Yut Lung on more than he would've liked to admit.

 

"Alright, then," Blanca said. Yut Lung was startled by Blanca's next move, which was to reach for the bottle of lube.

"What are you doing?" Yut Lung asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh? I'm going to prepare you, of course, Sir," Blanca explained nonchalantly as he poured the lube over his own hands.

"I _told_ you," Yut Lung huffed, "that I wanted to you fuck me up. If you gently prepare me and lube me up like a nice guy, I'm not going to be able to get fucked up, Blanca!" Naturally, Blanca wasn't listening to him, and continuted to cover his hands. Which were also large, Yut Lung noted.

 

 _That's okay,_ Yut Lung thought, trying to not get upset, _nobody ever listens to me anyway._

 

Begrudgingly, Yut Lung flopped down face-first into the pillow and suck his ass up in the air. "Go on," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed by the position he was in, despite it being far from the most embarrassing thing Yut Lung had done. This wasn't even in the top thirty.

He exhaled slightly as Blanca gently pressed the first of his fingers onto Yut Lung's butthole. The lube wasn't cold, but it was still slightly cooler than room temperature. He felt his body tense up when Blanca slowly inserted his finger and began twirling it around the rim, teasing Yut Lung's anus, which longed for much more than just a finger. Once Yut Lung had been stretched some more, Blanca inserted another finger.

"Sir," he said, "you need to relax a bit. It's not going to fit if you're this tense." Yut Lung didn't say anything but forced himself to relax his muscles as much as he could. He tried not to focus on the fact that his own dick was rock-hard by this point and that he wanted Blanca to be fucking him senseless already.

"One more thing, Sir," Blanca added. He stopped moving his fingers around inside Yut Lung.

"What?" Yut Lung demanded. _Yet another interruption? Fuck off._

"Why are you hiding your face?" Blanca asked in a gentle voice.

Yut Lung buried his face even further into the pillow. His cheeks felt like they were almost on fire. "B-Because it's embarrassing, okay?!" he admitted, angrier than what he'd intended. "You'll just laugh at me or come on my face again or something...!"

"Sir," Blanca said in a completely serious tone, "I would only come on your face if you wanted me to. And if I can't see what expression you're making, how can I possibly know that you're enjoying it?"

Yut Lung pouted, even though Blanca couldn't see it. He was extremely doubtful that Blanca would actually care enough to obey his commands. After all, nobody had ever bothered doing that before. Yut Lung ignored the fact that Blanca had, as it happened, been listening to him so far tonight.

" _Fine_ ," Yut Lung grumbled, rolling over to face Blanca, spreading his legs with his knees bent. Blanca was blushing again. _Weird_. "What?" he asked, unsure if he was making a weird expression or something along those lines.

"You really are beautiful," Blanca said softly, taking one of his hands and running it through Yut Lung's hair and undoing the braid and ponytail. Yut Lung wanted to slap Blanca's hand away but chose to gently push it to the side instead.

"Don't touch the hair," Yut Lung instructed. "You can do anything else. Just... Just not the hair." He pouted again, this time within Blanca's line of sight.

Blanca smiled. "As you wish, Sir." He went back to fingering Yut Lung, which Yut Lung was getting bored of. He didn't _need_ to be prepared, although given how massive Blanca was, he wondered if it was actually somewhat necessary in this case.

After Blanca had announced he'd been able to fit three fingers inside Yut Lung (" _That's only three? Fuck, even his fingers are big!"_ Yut Lung thought, having lost track of when Blanca had inserted another finger), he removed his hand. Blanca then placed a hand on Yut Lung's knee, before holding his cock and pressing it up against Yut Lung's entrance. Yut Lung shut his eyes tightly. He never liked watching anything going in him (or out of him, for that matter). He braced himself as Blanca breached him, grabbing on to the pillow tightly. He moaned loudly as Blanca slowly inched further and further into him, wishing that he'd just hurry the fuck up and _fuck him_.

Yut Lung found himself squirming slightly as Blanca pulsed inside him. His breathing got heavier the more of Blanca he took. It felt like it was going on forever. Eventually, Blanca stopped moving. Yut Lung waited.

"It's... mostly in, Sir," he said.

Yut Lung opened his eyes, somewhat mortified. " _Mostly?_ "

"I can't entirely fit," Blanca admitted, with that stupid, out-of-character expression of his that he wore when he'd landed himself in a predicament on his face.

"Doesn't matter," Yut Lung muttered angrily, looking to the side. "Fuck me anyway."

"If you say so, Sir," Blanca replied. He began to thrust.

Yut Lung let out a noise that was half way between a moan and a groan. He lay there twitching in pleasure as Blanca pounded in and out of him. This was better than he'd imagined. This was _incredible_. He'd thought about Blanca fucking him many times before as he lay awake at night unable to sleep, but even his wildest fantasies didn't come close to the sensations he was currently feeling.

 

He'd had sex before. He'd done all of _this_ before, countless times. But he'd never felt anything so... so fucking **good**. It was just another cock up his ass, it was something he was used to, he would've thought, but there was something completely different about this particular cock. Yut Lung decided not to worry about why that was and just enjoy the sheer ecstacy he felt while his insides clenched around Blanca's cock. His whole body ached for more, despite being filled to the brim already.

 

"T-To... Touch m..." he tried to tell Blanca to touch his cock as well, but he could barely get the words out. He wanted to come right there and then, and he fought every urge to do so. Blanca seemingly understood what he meant (somehow), and started to jerk Yut Lung off, stroking it hard and fast, toying with the slit with his thumb. Yut Lung moaned again, this time even louder than before. He knew the servants might hear, but he didn't give care. There was part of him that _wanted_ them to hear. He almost wished his older brother, who was spaced out in his room down the other end of the house, could hear him. Just so he could show him the difference. _This_ was how you pleasured somebody. _This_ was what his body had been yearning for.

"Oh.. yes... fuck me harder, Mister!" Yut Lung exclaimed, thrusting his hips up into Blanca's hand that was playing with his front. Blanca obliged, increasing his speed. Yut Lung couldn't stop himself from allowing all the weird noises he was making to escape him, even if they embarrassed him. He felt himself getting closer and closer to release.

 

During one particular violent thrust into the very depths Yut Lung's ass, Blanca's cock managed to tickle Yut Lung's prostate in _just_ the right way. He couldn't hold back anymore. "Hng... There's the... _ahhh_... _AAHHHhhhh_ " Yut Lung moaned louder than he had so far that night as he let himself orgasm into Blanca's hand. Doing so sent electric shocks circulating throughout his body, and he felt like he was ejaculating for ages, despite knowing that it couldn't have been any longer than normal. Blanca proceeded to slip himself out of Yut Lung's ass and, after stroking himself a few times, came on Yut Lung's inner thigh.

 

Yut Lung collapsed into the sheets, panting heavily, sweat dripping off his face. He stared up at the ceiling while he caught his breath, unable to process what he'd just experienced. Once he'd managed to convince himself that this was actually reality and that he'd actually had sex and that it had actually felt _like that_ , he turned to look at Blanca, who was cleaning himself off with a few tissues. After he was done with himself, he pulled another tissue out of the box and used it to wipe the cum he'd put on Yut Lung's thigh. Yut Lung watched in silence, not sure how he felt about this.

"Do you need anything, Sir?" Blanca asked, upon determining that Yut Lung's leg was properly clean. He stood up and tossed the tissues in the small garbage can that sat beside his bed.

Yut Lung thought about how to answer that. Nobody had ever asked him what he'd wanted _after_ sex before. In protest, he tried to stand up, but when his feet touched the carpet he wobbled and was promptly caught by Blanca.

"You can stay here for a while," Blanca said, placing Yut Lung back down in bed. "I can get you something. Would you like a drink?"

"Tea... would be nice..." Yut Lung really had no idea what to make of this. Blanca always made him second-guess himself, and he hoped this time it was out of genuine kindness and not for some ulterior motive.

"Certainly, Sir," Blanca nodded. He threw his shirt back on (but didn't button it up), quickly pulled on his pants and left the room. Yut Lung made a very big mental note that he hadn't put on any underwear. Hot.

 

* * *

 

"Just so you're aware," Yut Lung commented as he took the cup of tea from Blanca, who returned some minutes later, "your cock is by far the biggest out of anyone's I've ever experienced."

Blanca blushed, laughing slightly. "Why, thank you," he said, sitting down on the bed and facing Yut Lung. "I'll keep that in mind."

Yut Lung looked away, feeling slightly uneasy.

"What's wrong, Sir?" Blanca asked.

"Well..." Yut Lung stared down at his tea. "This is a first, too. Normally I'm kicked out straight away. And I've never been... looked at that fondly after sex before. If they acknowledge me at all, they make some condescending comment before going outside for a smoke or some shit and expect me to be gone by the time they get back. But you, Blanca..." he tried to stop his voice from shaking. He really wasn't sure why it _was_ , but whatever the reason, the last thing he wanted was to appear weak in front of Blanca like this. "You took the time to make sure I was enjoying myself, and you've even brought me tea..."

Blanca gently patted Yut Lung on the head a few times. Yut Lung resisted the urge to whack Blanca's hand away again. "I'm glad," he said, "that this has lived up to your expectations."

Yut Lung was the one blushing this time. "I-I'll go back to my room once I've finished my tea," he said.

"Take your time, Sir," Blanca said softly. "Tea is meant to be enjoyed slowly while one relaxes, after all."

 

Yut Lung drank the rest of his tea in silence, and Blanca returned to his book. Yut Lung's body was aching slightly, but not any more than he'd previously experienced. He mulled over how his body had responded to sex this time, as opposed to the countless number of other times he'd had it. Was it the size? Sure, that was part of it. Maybe it was also Blanca himself. Blanca had actually _respected_ his wishes: he'd been rough, but never once done anything to properly hurt Yut Lung. He had also refrained from touching Yut Lung's hair after being told off, which was something Yut Lung very much appreciated. Yut Lung appreciated all of this, really.

 

Maybe sex wasn't so bad after all. He could get used to this.


End file.
